dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader VS Vegeta
NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Darth Vader was sitting on his throne in the imperial battle ship. The imperial pilots were keeping it on auto-pilot mode sleeping on the job when suddenly Vegeta came flying through the Window and started destroying Storm Troopers on an atomic level with his ki blasts. Darth Vader heard the sound of explosions and screaming of dying Imperial Soldiers and got out of his chair trying to figure out what was doing all his damage. Vegeta then punched the closed door in front of Darth Vader wide open, Vader used the force to grab the shards of the metal door out of his way. Vegeta stood at the door way staring at Darth Vader VEGETA: '''Where is Freeza! '''DARTH VADER: I don't know who this freeza is but you killed my men so i have to kill you Vegeta got into his battle stance and Darth Vader turned on his blood red light saber and got in his battle stance HERE WE GO The prince of all sayains flew at top speeds straight at Vader trying to kick him in the face but Vader dodged the kick and grabbed Vegeta by the head with the force and then started to crush it. Vegeta fired a blast of KI straight at Vader's face causing Vegeta to fall to the ground. When Vegeta landed he kicked Vader's leg tripping the Sith Lord over Vegeta jumped up from the ground and picked up Vader Bane style and threw him straight through the wall. Vader used the force to grab the sayain and slam him between the walls 5 times like a rag doll Vegeta created a massive aura freeing him from the force. The Sayain flew at top speed at Vader and grabbed him by the cape dragging him through wall after wall after wall. Vegeta then threw Vader through the final wall destroying it and injuring Vader The Super Sayain then started to walk away from the crumbled wall when suddenly Vader's red light saber activated and cut him through the rubble like wet paper. DARTH VADER: Beware the power of the dark side Vader jumped at top speed using the force to make him faster. The Sith lord then used his Light Saber to cut Vegeta in the chest spraying blood like tap. Vader then stabbed Vegeta in the knee stopping him in his tracks. The Original Chosen One then started punching Vegeta in the face 6 times causing blood to spill out Vegeta's nose and mouth. Vegeta howled giving him more power and chi when suddenly his eyes turned yellow and then '''BANG!!!!! '''Vegeta had turned in to a Ssj 4 and then Vader was launched by the ki Vegeta then pulled the Light Saber out of his knee and then threw it away. Vegeta cupped his hands in front of him yellow electricity wrapped around his hands like a current he was screaming '''VEGETA: '''Final flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash! Suddenly a yellow beam came out of his hands and flew at the Sith lord. Vader used the force to push the Final Flash right back at Vegeta blowing the imperial battle ship in half. Vader then pulled Vegeta out of space and towards him. Vader then slamed the Sayain on the ground cracking it. Vader then started pushing Vegeta's back bending him over horror movie style. Vegeta's head was getting closer and closer to the back of his feet his spine was broken and was pointing under his skin. Then suddenly his stomach was torn open by his own spine spilling all of his organs killing him. Vader then went into an escape pod and flew miles and miles away then he launched a missile straight at the ship causing a huge explosion incinerating Vegeta's corpse and the imperial ship. Category:The sayain jedi Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:DBZ vs STAR WARS Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Strength themed battles